mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Oak Library/Gallery
Season 1 Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight "How did we get here so fast?" S01E01.png Twilight tosses Spike off her back S1E01.png Hovering Fluttershy holding Spike S01E01.png Twilight before slamming house door in Fluttershy's face S1E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Twilight upset S01E01.png Spike reaches for hot sauce bottle S1E01.png Twilight 'All the ponies in this town are crazy!' S1E1.png Twilight here I thought S1E1.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight frantically looking for information S1E02.png Twilight get cornered S1E2.png Applejack restraining Rainbow Dash S1E02.png Twilight Briefing S1E02.png Twilight 'I don't even know what -the elements- do' S1E02.png Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png Nightmare Moon spies on the main six S1E02.png The Ticket Master Fluttershy doing some Spring cleaning in Summer S1E03.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's home for a chance to get the extra ticket S1E03.png Twilight refuses to give Fluttershy the ticket S01E03.png Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave S01E03.png Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png Twilight can't decide S1E3.png Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 1 S01E03.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike angry S01E03.png Applejack & Rarity S1E3.png Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png Pinkie looking S1E3.png Spike pointing out the window S1E03.png Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png A message arrives S1E03.png Spike running with Gala ticket S01E03.png Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png Applebuck Season Twilight Studying S1E4.png Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png Twilight "Applejack" S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Hide in the library tree S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png Twilight recording her scientific findings S01E05.png Twilight experimenting S1E5.png Everyone finds humor in disappearing ink S1E5.png Boast Busters Spike Wants a Stache S1E6.png Twilight giving Spike a mustache S1E06.png Checking the list S1E6.png Twilight doesn't let Spike keep his mustache S1E13.png Spike lost his mustache S1E06.png Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png Twilight exactly the same S1E06.png Talking About Spike's Mustache S1E6.png Dragonshy Twilight's library exterior shot S01E07.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rainbow Dash upside down S01E07.png Rainbow Dash salutes S01E07.png Rainbow Dash continues talking to the main 6 S1E07.png Fluttershy "umm actually" S01E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png Twilight and her map S1E07.png Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight talk about Fluttershy S1E07.png Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png Twilight dear PC S1E7.png Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png Twilight laughing at Pinkie's prank S1E07.png Look Before You Sleep Twilight calls Rarity & Applejack S01E08.png Applejack has muddy hooves S1E08.png Twilight and Rarity "magical lightning rod" S1E8.png Twilight some storm S1E8.png Twilight no trouble S1E8.png Twilight happy S01E08.png Rarity thinking S1E8.png Twilight Sparkle to grab a book S1E8.png Rarity reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png Applejack with a hose S1E08.png Applejack what in tarnation S01E08.png Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Applejack is confused S1E8.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight makeovers S01E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.png Rarity OOOH S1E8.png Ghost stories made up S1E08.png Twilight "it was a dark and stormy night" S01E08.png Twilight headless horse S1E8.png Twilight "Gotcha" S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack after clinging again S01E08.png Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png Twilight ohhhh S1E8.png Applejack about to eat S1E8.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png Applejack watches Rarity complete her dare S1E08.png Rarity soaking wet S01E08.png Twilight get a turn S1E8.png Rarity frowning smugly S1E8.png Rarity yelling after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png Rarity with her pillow armada S1E8.png Applejack looking mad at Rarity S1E8.png Rarity complaining about Applejack S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity "that's not gonna happen" S01E08.png Twilight ruined my 1st S1E8.png Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png Applejack dangling from rope S01E08.png Rarity cleaning S01E08.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight laughing S01E08.png Rarity "Are we getting any warmer?" S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity staring offscreen S1E8.png Bridle Gossip Daybreak in Twilight's bedroom S1E09.png Twilight walking to dresser mirror S1E09.png Twilight an allergy S1E09.png Spike "say it, don't spray it, Pinkie" S01E09.png Rainbow Dash smashing into window S1E09.png Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png Apple Teeny "Good gravy, girl!" S1E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png Hoof Check S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Spike book mess S1E10.png Twilight dusting desk S1E10.png Spike book hat S1E10.png Spike frustrated S1E10.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S1E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Spike parasprite mountain S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Twilight and Spike sleeping S1E11.png Wake up Spike S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Getting Ready S1E11.png Spike is Trying to Sleep S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Struggling S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Shocked S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png A little too early Twilight S1E11.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie being examined S1E15.png Twilight tries to measure Pinkie's predictions S1E15.png The lab door slams shut S1E15.png Twilight writing to Celestia S1E15.png Spike about to send a letter S1E15.png Sonic Rainboom Twilight thanks the others for helping her clean S01E16.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Fluttershy "Did my cheering do that?" S1E16.png Fluttershy liked the cloud-spinning part S1E16.png Pinkie Pie demonstrating "Some are fast!" S1E16.png Pinkie teetering in book sea S1E16.png Pinkie Pie describing a sonic rainboom S1E16.png Rainbow Dash leaves S01E16.png Applejack thinks Rainbow Dash is confident S1E16.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo drawing a map S01E18.png Cheerilee surprised S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png Sweetie Belle "yeah" S1E18.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike getting ready S1E24.png Twilight "this meteor shower tonight" S1E24.png Packing the wagon S1E24.png Twilight realizes that Spike wants to hear it again S1E24.png Spike goes to fetch the book S1E24.png Spike found the book S1E24.png Twilight puts Spike to bed S01E24.png Twilight Sparkle startled S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle looking out open window S1E24.png Twilight's note flies away S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle panicking S1E24.png Twilight looking at Owlowiscious S1E24.png Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png Spike asking Twilight about his chores S1E24.png Spike whatever S1E24.png Spike holding two claws up to Owlowiscious S1E24.png Spike after bumping into the door S1E24.png Spike determined S1E24.png Owlowiscious popular among main characters S1E24.png Spike reading about Owls S1E24.png Spike angry that Owlowiscious got the book before him S1E24.png Twilight-Shoot S01E24.png Spike-Never fear Twilight S01E24.png Spike searching the drawer for a quil S01E24.png Spike falls asleep on the stairs S1E24.png Angry Twilight S1E24.png Spike framing Owlowiscious S1E24.png Spike couldn't finish the letter S1E24.png Party of One Twilight hears a knock S1E25.png Pinkie singing to Twilight 2 S1E25.png Rise and shine Twilight S01E25.png Pinkie Pie going to Twilight to invite her to another party S1E25.png Twilight making excuses S1E25.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Twilight 'Okay, we're here' S2E02.png Applejack turning grey S2E02.png Twilight carrying rock S2E02.png Spike sleeping on the job S2E02.png Fluttershy with a bucket S2E02.png Spike wringing out his tail S2E02.png Rarity with Tom S2E02.png Everyone looks grey to Spike S2E02.png Fluttershy "What's soaking wet and clueless?" S2E2.png Twilight "I had just about" S2E02.png Applejack walking behind Spike S2E02.png Spike crossed-eyed because Fluttershy threw a scroll at him S2E2.png Twilight angered by Fluttershy S2E02.png Fluttershy "Keep away!" S2E02.png Applejack balancing the book on her nose S2E02.png Grey Rarity kicking bust S2E2.png Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png Twilight with friends S2E02.png "Look out, here comes Tom!" S2E02.png Elements of Harmony attempt - West side S2E2.png Elements of Harmony attempt - East side S2E2.png Elements of Harmony faulty S2E02.png Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Twilight walking back to the library S2E02.png Twilight packing S2E02.png Spike belching out a scroll S2E02.png Twilight talking while levitating Spike onto the basket S2E02.png Twilight about to leave S2E02.png Lesson Zero Twilight with items for a checklist S2E03.png Spike holding the checklist S2E3.png Twilight epic smile S02E03.png Spike with rolled checklist S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle with cupcakes S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle levitating the books S2E03.png Spike reaching in the drawer S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle looking at calendar S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle with calendar S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle running fast S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle looking through window S2E03.png Twilight being dramatic S2E3.png Spike pointing S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S2E03.png Spike with scared Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png Spike "This won't end well" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle looking through the window S2E03.png Twilight 'I'll make a friendship problem!' S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle talking to Princess Celestia S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends opening door S2E03.png Rainbow Dash rolling S2E03.png Rainbow Dash stop! S02E03.png Rainbow Dash stop! S02E03.png Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Celestia at the end of the balcony S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia S2E03.png Spike looking S2E03.png Applejack "Take a letter" S2E03.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png Rainbow telling lesson S2E03.png Luna Eclipsed Spike impatient S2E4.png Spike guessing what Twilight's costume is S2E04.png Spike confused S2E4.png Twilight "Did you even read" S2E04.png Twilight at the door S2E04.png Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png The Cutie Pox Applejack, Apple Bloom and Twilight S2E06.png Twilight Sparkle "What was it?" S2E6.png Twilight searching for an explanation to Apple Bloom's affliction S2E06.png Twilight reading S2E06.png Twilight shocked by what she finds out about the cutie pox S2E06.png Secret of My Excess Twilight Sparkle "No distractions" S02E10.png Twilight magic books S02E10.png Twilight's books dropping S2E10.png Spike this little beauty S2E10.png Spike checking S2E10.png Twilight too focused S2E10.png Rarity thanks Twi S2E10.png Twilight sets the table S2E10.png Twilight everything perfect S2E10.png Twilight Oh dear goodness!! S2E10.png Spike overnight growth spurt S2E10.png Twilight I don't know S2E10.png Spike likes what he sees S2E10.png Twilight over here S2E10.png Twilight not letting you out S2E10.png Twilight slams door shut S2E10.png Twilight taking in S2E10.png Baby Cakes Twilight shaking head S2E13.png Spike holding up letters S2E13.png Pinkie Pie rocking a book S2E13.png Read It and Weep Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png Twilight woken up S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle horn aura S2E16.png Spike flexing a muscle S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png It's About Time Spike Hears Something S2E20.png Twilight Oh hi spike S2E20.png Twilight and Spike S2E20.png Twilight with a book S2E20.png Twilight Explaining Her Schedule Problem S2E20.png Twilight and Spike 2 S02E20.png The sun rises S2E20.png Twilight trying to think S2E20.png Future Twilight begins to teleport to the present S2E20.png Twilight looking S2E20.png Future Twilight first appearance S2E20.png Twilight with future Twilight 4 S2E20.png Twilight with hoof in her mane S2E20.png Twilight looking at floor S2E20.png Twilight entering library S2E20.png Twilight looking at mirror S2E20.png Twilight pacing S2E20.png Rainbow laughing at Spike eating ice cream S2E20.png Rainbow Dash tooo bad S2E20.png Pinkie Pie about to enter library S2E20.png Pinkie Pie enters Twilight's home S2E20.png Twilight's messy room S2E20.png Pinkie Pie in Twilight's house S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope 4 S2E20.png Pinkie Pie in front of a fireplace S2E20.png Dragon Quest Twilight annoyed S2E21.png Spike crying S2E21.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to reason with Spike S2E21.png SpikeAndEggS2E21.png Hurricane Fluttershy The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Rainbow Dash groans S2E22.png Spike messing up the filming S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Ponyville Confidential Spike looking at the CMC through the forcefield S2E23.png Full Force Field S2E23.png Spike and Twilight S2E23.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Spike catches quills with a sack S3E01.png Twilight trying to find the book S3E01.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png Twilight finds flash cards S3E01.png Library launched up in the air S3E01.png Too Many Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Twilight 'Please everypony' S3E03.png Twilight trying to find the book S3E03.png A horseshoe S3E03.png Spike trying to pull the book out S3E03.png Twilight reading the book S3E03.png Twilight 'Here it is' S3E03.png Spike 'That's perfect' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png Magic Duel Library being levitated S3E05.png Library turned upside down S3E05.png Book falling out from the library S3E05.png Library being put back in its place S3E05.png Golden Harvest and Lemon Daze running S3E5.png Spike looking out from the window S3E05.png Library reading S3E5.png Rainbow Dash holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy holds a book with her hooves S3E05.png Spike at Your Service Twilight's library S3E9.png Spike counting the 10th book S3E9.png Twilight "I'm not planning on letting her down" S3E9.png Spike with the list S3E09.png Spike playing bongos on his belly S3E09.png Spike "it won't be the same" S03E09.png Twilight Sparkle seen reading a book S3E9.png Spike talks while Twilight reads S03E09.png Spike cries over leaving Twilight S03E09.png Applejack thinking up S3E9.png Applejack startles Twilight S03E09.png Applejack and Twilight S03E09.png Twilight remembering that S3E9.png Spike brings a lantern for Twilight S03E09.png Just for Sidekicks Spike turning around to Owlowiscious S3E11.png Owlowiscious keeps watching Spike S3E11.png Spike 'This is how you make a jewel cake' S3E11.png Owlowiscious rolls his eyes at the camera S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious "'hoo' is it?" S03E11.png Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png Fluttershy and Owlowiscious in the air S03E11.png Drop-Off Day S3E11.png Applejack arrives with Winona S03E11.png Hope she won't be too much Trouble for you S3E11.png Fluttershy arrives with Angel S03E11.png Applejack petting Winona S03E11.png Rainbow Dash trying to act indifferent S03E11.png Twilight you can do S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Back home at the library S03E11.png Winona howling S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight "morning in Ponyville shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight singing and Spike sleeping S03E13.png Twilight smiling with her hoof raised S3E13.png Twilight standing in front her library S3E13.png The sun over top Twilight's library S3E13.png Twilight panicking "this is bad" S03E13.png Twilight opening package S3E13.png Twilight nothing here S3E13.png Twilight yawning S03E13.png Spike looks on the bright side S03E13.png Twilight sulks away S03E13.png Twilight in beginning S3E13.png Twilight "to make this all okay" S03E13.png Twilight staring out the window S03E13.png Twilight in front of photograph S03E13.png Twilight descending staircase S03E13.png Twilight puts on Element of Magic S03E13.png Twilight "come on, Spike!" S03E13.png Twilight knows the answer S3E13.png Twilight rewriting Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png Twilight proud S03E13.png Elements of Harmony used on Twilight S03E13.png Ponyville library covered in light S03E13.png What Have We Done S3E13.png Main 5 and Spike outside the library S03E13.png Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png Twilight's friends "charity, compassion" S03E13.png Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight dives toward the library S4E01.png Twilight rolls into the library S4E01.png Spike slams into window S4E01.png Twilight dizzy from flying S4E01.png Rarity relieved by Twilight's arrival S4E01.png Spike happy and Twilight unamused S4E01.png Pinkie Pie interrupts S4E01.png Applejack closes window on vine S4E01.png Rarity asks about Princess Celestia S4E01.png Twilight nervous and Spike about to crack S4E01.png Spike blurts out "they're missing!" S4E01.png Rarity and company gasping S4E01.png Twilight readies the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy "just like old times" S4E01.png Rarity confident face S4E01.png Twilight and Pinkie hoof-bump S4E01.png Applejack wearing element of honesty S4E01.png Twilight and Applejack "connected by the Elements" S4E01.png Applejack stomps on black vine S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle thinking S4E01.png Pinkie Pie with coloring book S4E01.png Twilight and friends "strange weather patterns" S4E1.png Castle Mane-ia Twilight reading a book S4E03.png Twilight frustrated S4E03.png Spike cleaning the library S4E03.png Spike shocked S4E03.png Spike 'What's wrong, Twilight' S4E03.png Twilight 'I've gone through every book...' S4E03.png Twilight levitating a book S4E03.png Twilight looking at Spike S04E03.png Twilight hovers while reading a book S4E03.png Tower of books about to fall onto Spike S4E03.png Spike burps out a letter from Celestia S4E03.png Twilight reading a letter S04E03.png Twilight reading Celestia's letter S4E03.png Daring Don't Rainbow Dash bounces to the library S4E04.png Rainbow Dash enters the library S4E04.png Pinkie Pie blowing party horn S4E04.png Twilight and friends in party hats S4E04.png Applejack dancing S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "national random holiday party day" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie blows party horn in Rainbow's face S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "woo-hoo!" S4E04.png Rarity "the punch is quite tasty" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "the secret ingredient is" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie whispering "a secret!" S4E04.png Applejack wearing party hat S4E04.png Rainbow Dash face fault S4E04.png Fluttershy "I can vouch for that" S4E04.png Pinkie places hat on Rainbow's head S4E04.png Twilight explaining to Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Twilight levitating tray of cupcakes S4E04.png Rainbow Dash angry pout S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I'm the series' biggest fan" S4E04.png Twilight "I'm the one who first introduced you" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "oh right" S4E04.png Twilight Sparkle "my favorite author" S4E04.png Twilight "I know everything about her" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash is unimpressed S4E04.png Rainbow Dash has an idea S4E04.png Rainbow Dash asks "where she lives" S4E04.png Twilight "I could probably find out" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash explains her idea S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "fans like me" S4E04.png Twilight rolls her eyes S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "help her with her laundry" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash flicks Pinkie's mane S4E04.png Rainbow Dash excited "whatever" S4E04.png Twilight unsure of Rainbow's idea S4E04.png Rainbow with hoof around Twilight S4E04.png Main ponies in agreement S4E04.png Twilight "I suppose you're right" S4E04.png Rainbow winking to Twilight S4E04.png Power Ponies Twilight Sparkle sleeping S4E06.png Twilight looking toward lamp light S4E06.png Twilight sees Spike reading a comic S4E06.png Spike reading his comic S4E6.png Spike asks for two more minutes S4E06.png Spike "getting to the really good part" S4E06.png Spike holding the comic book S4E6.png Spike "the Mane-iac is about to" S4E06.png Twilight asks "the Mane-iac?" S4E06.png Twilight looking sleepily towards Spike S4E6.png Spike showing comic to Twilight S4E06.png Spike reading comic book S4E06.png Spike calling the Mane-iac insane S4E06.png Spike "power up her doomsday device" S4E06.png Spike "if Humdrum hadn't slipped up" S4E06.png Twilight asking about Humdrum S4E06.png Twilight looking at comic book S4E06.png Spike going on about Hum Drum S4E6.png Spike describing Humdrum S4E06.png Spike shouting "Maretropolis is doomed!" S4E06.png Twilight 'Believe me Spike' S4E6.png Twilight "if anypony understands" S4E06.png Twilight "too tired to lend a hoof" S4E06.png Spike looking at comic disappointedly S4E06.png Spike going to bed S4E06.png Twilight and Spike 'sleeping' S4E6.png Spike shuffling around in the dark S4E06.png Spike with puppy dog eyes S4E06.png Twilight levitating the comic book cover S4E6.png Twilight looking at Spike slyly S4E06.png Spike grabbing the comic book in midair S4E6.png Spike doing a flip S4E6.png Spike falling back down to his bed S4E6.png Spike goes back to reading S4E06.png Bats! View of Twilight's Library S04E07.png Twilight 'The good news is that I found a spell...' S4E07.png Twilight levitates a book S4E07.png Twilight '...I need the bats' full and complete attention' S4E07.png Fluttershy gasp S4E07.png Twilight 'I need you to do your Stare...' S4E07.png Fluttershy 'I don't know' S4E07.png Rainbow 'You've used the Stare plenty of times...' S4E07.png Rainbow looking at Fluttershy S4E07.png Fluttershy '...it's not something I take lightly' S4E07.png Applejack 'This circumstance is plenty dire to me!' S4E07.png Applejack looking at Fluttershy S4E07.png Rainbow 'Me too!' S4E07.png Rainbow 'Think of the cider' S4E07.png Rainbow Dash being dramatic S4E7.png Rainbow 'Won't somepony please think of the cider!' S4E07.png Fluttershy 'I'm sorry' S4E7.png Fluttershy 'I just don't like the idea' S4E07.png Fluttershy looks at Applejack S4E07.png Applejack 'It just feels wrong!' S4E07.png Twilight '...there won't be any apples left...' S4E07.png Fluttershy feeling pressured S4E07.png Miscellaneous DtD Library.png|Golden Oak Library in Discover the Difference game. DtD LibraryInside.png